Menacer Pro
NOTICE: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITH YOUR BIASES, WHETHER GOOD OR BAD. THIS PAGE IS DESIGNED TO BE INFORMATIVE, NOT FOR ARGUMENTS. STAY NEUTRAL AND EDIT GOOD, USEFUL MATERIAL, NOT SLANDER OR FALSE INFORMATION. THANK YOU FOR USING ELIMINATE PRO WIKIA. ''UPDATE: The Menacer has been modified as of June 14, 2010. ''More info below: http://getsatisfaction.com/ngmoco/topics/eliminate_menacer_adjustment_info http://getsatisfaction.com/ngmoco/topics/eliminate_menacer_re_adjustment_info_6_14 The Menacer fires small green orbs in comparison to the original big purple orbs of the antimatter platforms. However, to make up for this, the orbs will detonate and also cause small splash damage with a decent amount of knockback (it makes you pop up) in a relatively small area. The orbs also lose the ability to bounce off surfaces, they will now stick to any surface they touch straight away (even if it's just the edge of a surface), effectively being mines. With this in mind, the Menacer would be the better area-denial weapon. It is coupled with a decent amount of damage and healthy amount of ammo, so it is able to pin opponents to a wall quite effectively. It also retains the drawbacks of the antimatter platforms, in that the orbs travel quite slowly compared to other weapons and they also have a range limit. Because of this, it is in no way recommendable as a long range weapon, and is even quite tough at mid-range unless in a confined space where the splash will still deal damage. The range limit is less of a problem because of the explosions but is still a big thing to keep in mind with use. Because the orbs will stick to a surface if even the slightest bit is touching one, it may take more experience to understand the aim required to get around obstacles like firing down from a ledge. This weapon use to be considered "cheap" by the majority of players, due to its combination of relatively high rate of fire, clip size, and damage. The use of the Menacer and its place in the Eliminate community has been highly contested and debated since its release. Some believe that the weapon should never have been introduced, and some believed that the game is constantly evolving and that others refused to accept that. There is, however, a debate to find out if they need to speed the weapon back up again (Most likely not as fast as before). Strategy Menacer can help you kill more than 2-3 people! If you see players shooting at each other make sure to shoot inbetween them and chances are they will run up to each other! That means they will step on the green balls and blow up! Menacer is reccomended for use in confined spaces, but you will need to trap/corner players or at least reduce the amount of area they have to move in more open maps. Aiming orbs at the ground ahead of a player will force them to move in another direction to avoid the damage, take note of this to help with trapping opponents. But be wary that since the orbs are so small, it is quite easy to jump over them. As the orbs stick to surfaces rather than bounce, a whole range of tactics are now available. You are able to shoot at a powerup to stop other players getting them (most would not sacrifice health to get a powerup) or even just cut off the whole area to the powerup if it is in a confined space. Despite the bright colour of the orbs, their tiny size makes them effective at surprising players. Rather than trying to cut off an area, sticking the orbs to the corner of an area for players to run into may be better as you would kill them rather than stop them coming through the area. Because of the recent nerf of the menacer, this gun requires more skill than before. Since the distance and orb speed have been adjusted, it is no longer an any-range weapon. This is now mostly used for close-quarters firepower. Please note that using this gun now takes timing to master. These are just a few examples of tactics, there are countless more to be found as your play and grow in experience with the gun. Note that in Coop mode, the droids do not trigger the proximity bursts. Using Menacer for jumping I've noticed that Menacer can be used for jumping. But here's the trade-off: the higher you want to jump, the more health you'll have to lose. Usually, you won't need more that 5 bursts to blast yourself up to the heights. To jump somewhere just plant the needed amount of bursts on the ground and walk over them facing the direction you want to fly in. IMPORTANT: Plant your bursts one inside another, they have to perfectly match so it looks like one single burst. *If you value your health, plant your bursts really close to the object you are trying to get on, which conserves the amount of bursts needed for your flight. But that makes it a bit more difficult as you have to jump on the burst at a 45 degree angle, which can be best achieved by jumping right before you touch it. *If you are using 3 or more bursts you don't need to jump at them at a 45 degree angle just walk over the bursts. Here is a scale for objects from newest maps used for tests: un-upgraded Tanker: Rooftop: *Helipad: 1 burst (you'll have to plant a burst exactly on the black line between the sand and the building wall, and then jump on it at 45 degree angle) 2 bursts (you'll just have to plant them on the wall and jump at them at 45 degree angle) 3 bursts *Sniping spot w/ lift: 4 bursts Factory *2nd level bridge: 4 bursts *3rd level bridge: 5 bursts WARNING: Using too many bursts may cause severe electric shock or death. Just to give you a scale: a non-upgraded Menacer Pro can kill an armor rig with +11 shielding in 6 bursts WARNING:Does not cause knockback to someone with beserker sheild it simply bounces off Stats ---- ---- Category:Weapons